hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Ein kleines Opfer (Kurzgeschichte)
Ein kleines Opfer ("Trochę poświęcenia") ist eine Kurzgeschichte aus der Kurzgeschichtensammlung Das Schwert der Vorsehung von Andrzej Sapkowski. Es ist die vierte Geschichte der Sammlung. Inhalt Spoiler Hinweis! Die Inhaltsangabe enthält diverse Spoiler Geldnot In der Hafenstadt Bremervoord hat Geralt eine außergewöhnliche Arbeit angenommen. Er ist der Dolmetscher zwischen Fürst Agloval von Bremervoord und der Sirene Sh'eenaz, da beide verschiedene Sprachen sprechen. Geralt spricht die alte Sprache der Meerjungfrauen. Fürst Agloval und Sh'eenaz sind in einander verliebt und möchten heiraten. Sie können jedoch aufgrund ihrer Anatomie nicht gemeinsam leben. Algloval hat ein Zauberelixier besorgt, das der Meerjungfrau Beine wachsen lässt, so dass sie an Land leben kann. Sh'eenaz will auf keinen Fall an Land leben. Sh'eenaz kennt eine Meerfrau, eine Zauberin, die Agloval einen eleganten Fischschwanz zaubern kann, damit er zu ihr ins Meer zieht. Der Fürst will auf gar keinen Fall einen Fischschwanz haben. Außerdem kann er als Mensch nicht unter Wasser atmen. Eine Meerjungfrau kann aber an Land atmen. Agloval will Sh'eenaz mit einem Netz fangen und sie mit Gewalt mitnehmen. Geralt rät ihm davon ab. Sh'eenaz' Freundinnen könnten auf der Stelle Rache nehmen und sicherlich haben sie einen Kraken dabei Geralt übersetzt an Bord einer Kogge von Kapitän Mestvin die Verhandlungen, die beim ersten Versuch zu keinem Ergebnis kommen. Agloval bezahlt Geralt nicht für seine Arbeit. Er wollte ein Resultat von Geralt sehen, nämlich dass Sh'eenaz sich Beine wachsen lässt und an Land kommt – nicht ein schlichtes Plauderstündchen. Geralt und Rittersporn brauchen dringend Geld. Aus diesem Grund hat der Hexer diese Arbeit angenommen. Die beiden hatten vor, durch die Region von Viereiben zu reisen. Dort sind sie jedoch in eine Schlägerei mit der Förstergruppe geraten und Graf Budibog hatte sie des Landes verwiesen. Nun waren sie gezwungen, entlang der Küste von Cidaris zu reisen bis sie nach Bremervoord kamen. Es hatte sich bisher keine Arbeit gefunden mit Ausnahme vom Auftrag von Fürst Agloval. Geralt und Rittersporn waren schon so pleite, dass sie begannen, ihre Wertsachen zu verkaufen. Verlobungsfest Ein neuer Verdienst lockt als der Kaufmann Teleri Drouhard Rittersporn engagiert als Musikant zur Verlobungsfeier seines Sohnes Gaspard mit Dalia. Für dieses Fest ist bereits die junge Poetin und Bardin Essi Daven eingeladen. Eine gute Bekannte von Rittersporn, die er "Äuglein" nennt wegen ihrer außergewöhnlich schönen blauen Augen. Die natürliche, fröhliche und schlagfertige Art sowie die bezaubernden Augen bringen Geralt in Verlegenheit. Das erste gemeinsame Gespräch verpatzt er mit einer unbeabsichtigten ruppigen Bemerkung und bereut es. Zum Fest kommt auch Fürst Agloval, der mit Teleri Drouhard bekannt ist. Geralt beobachtet, wie die beiden sich leise aber lebhaft unterhalten. Kurz darauf bietet Agloval einen neuen Auftrag an. Ein Boot mit sechs Mann Besatzung und einer Frau war weiter aufs Meer hinausgefahren, bis zu den Drachenhauern um neue Gründe für die Perlenfischerei zu erkunden. Als das Boot am Abend immer noch nicht zurück war, ließ Zelest, Exekutor der Perlenfischerei nach ihnen suchen. Man fand das Boot aber ohne Besatzung, aber dafür viele Blutspritzer. Zelest deutete dies, dass es sich um keinen Piratenüberfall gehandelt hat, sondern dass ein Seeungeheuer die Besatzung verschleppt hat. Geralt nimmt den Auftrag an und will sich am darauf folgenden Morgen den Weg zu den Drachenhauern zeigen lassen. Agloval verlässt zufrieden das Fest, bei dem bereits in ausgelassener Stimmung gefeiert wird. Als Geralt sieht, dass Essi den Saal verlässt, geht er ihr nach, um sich für sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber zu entschuldigen. Sie nimmt seine Entschuldigung an. Geralt fühlt sich sonderbar zu ihr hingezogen, ist aber unsicher, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten soll. Anscheinend geht in Essi etwas Ähnliches vor. Auf dem Meer Aus der Überfahrt zu den Drachenhauern wird nichts, da sich niemand findet, der Geralt zu den aus dem Meer ragenden Riffen übersetzen will. Agloval überlässt es Geralt, wie den Auftrag ausführt. Von Essi, die am Morgen zum Strand gekommen war, erfährt Geralt, dass bei Ebbe das Meer soweit zurückweicht, dass man zu Fuß die Drachenhauer erreichen kann. Als die Ebbe einsetzt, macht sich Geralt auf den Weg. Rittersporn begleitet ihn, da er - wie immer - für eine Ballade selbst bei einem besonderen Ereignis dabei sein will. Der Weg zu den Drachenhauern ist beschwerlich. Schroffe Felsen ragen aus dem Meeresboden, überall bedecken Algen und andere Meerestiere den schlickigen Boden. Rittersporn ist außer sich vor Begeisterung und beginnt Muscheln zu sammeln, in der Hoffnung in ihnen Perlen zu finden und aus dem Muschelfleisch eine Suppe zu kochen. Vielleicht findet er auch etwas Schönes, das er Essi am nächsten Tag zum Geburtstag schenken kann. Sein Ranzen ist bald voll und er füllt Geralts Ranzen mit dem Rest seines Fundes. Sie erreichen ein Plateau, von dem Treppen in die Tiefe führen. Rittersporn ist sich sicher, dass sie die sagenhafte Unterwasserstadt Ys gefunden haben und wagt sich ein bis zwei Stufen hinab, obwohl bereits die Flut einsetzt. Der Barde hat eine besonders hübsche Muschel entdeckt, die er mitnehmen will. Er rutscht aus und Geralt kann ihn gerade noch zu fassen bekommen, bevor er die Stufen hinabrutscht. Die beiden hören einen eigenartigen Klang einer Glocke. Er kommt aus der Tiefe. Das Wasser bäumt sich auf und ein Fischkrieger taucht auf, mit einem Schwert bewaffnet. Geralt kann den Angriff abwehren, ebenso wie den des nächsten Fischkriegers. Geralt und Rittersporn ergreifen die Flucht. In einer Senke, die bereits mit viel Wasser gefüllt ist, sind die Fischwesen Geralt überlegen, da es ihr Element ist. Er wäre beinahe umgekommen, wenn nicht Sh'eenaz erscheinen wäre und die Fischkrieger zurücktreibt. Sie warnt Geralt eindringlich, dass die Menschen von diesem Ort fern bleiben sollen. Das Meer gehört ihnen nicht. Eine Perle Geralt ist am Arm im Kampf schwer verletzt worden. Als Essi von der Rückkehr der beiden gehört hat und dass Geralt verletzt ist, ist sie sofort zur Unterkunft der beiden geeilt und verarztet die Wunde. Überall liegt die nasse Kleidung der beiden herum. Rittersporn hatte es eiliger, seine Muscheln zu öffnen – leider hat er keine Perle gefunden und das Fleisch war ungenießbar. Essi will die nassen Kleidungsstücke der beiden Männer aufhängen und entdeckt unter Geralts Sachen die Muschel, die Rittersporn bei Geralt deponiert hat. Unachtsam sagt Rittersporn, Geralt hat die Muschel für Essi mitgenommen, um sie ihr zum Geburtstag zu schenken und verlässt die Kammer, um sich mit seiner neuen Eroberung Akeretta zu treffen. Essi öffnet die Muschel und findet eine Perle darin. Sie ist außer sich vor Glück und Freude, dass Geralt an ihren Geburtstag gedacht hat. Sie gesteht Geralt, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hat, gleich das erste Mal, als sie sich auf dem Verlobungsfest gesehen haben. Sie öffnet ihre Gefühle Geralt gegenüber und schämt sich gleichzeitig dafür. Essi weiß von Yennefer und ist sich darüber im Klaren, dass Geralt ihre Gefühle nicht erwidern kann. Geralt weiß nicht, wie er sich verhalten soll. Er spürt, dass er Essi mag, aber er will nicht mehr Gefühle zulassen. Er will ihr gerne ein wenig von dem erwidern, was sie ihm entgegenbringt, aber er kann dieses kleine Opfer nicht bringen, er will sie auch nicht verletzen. Er vertröstet Essi mit der Perle, die sie als einen Talisman von ihm sehen soll. Der Kaufmann Drouhard lässt die Perle von einem Goldschmied in eine wundervolle Silberarbeit als Anhänger verarbeiten. Die Kosten trägt er. Essi trägt die Perle bis zu ihrem Tode. Ein kleines Opfer Agloval ist abermals von Geralt enttäuscht. Der Fürst hatte erwartet, dass Geralt die Fischmenschen tötet, bzw. sich bereit erklärt, eine Gruppe von Männern anzuführen, die Jagd auf Fischleute machen, so dass die Perlenfischer ihre Arbeit wieder aufnehmen können. Geralt lehnt diesen Auftrag mit der Begründung ab, dass er die Ausrottung vernunftbegabter Rassen für Idiotie hält. Geralt erhält Unterstützung von Essi, die dem Fürsten Stursinn vorwirft und ihm klarmacht, dass die Menschen sich nicht einfach alles nehmen können, wie es bei den Elfen und den Murmelmenschen getan haben. Agloval bleibt uneinsichtig und meint, wenn nicht er diesen Schritt macht, dann die Generationen nach ihm. Aufzuhalten sei die Entwicklung nicht, die im Übrigen von den Hexern eingeleitet wurde, als sie die Jagd auf Monster machten, um den Menschen neuen Lebensraum zu schaffen. Plötzlich erscheint Sh'eenaz, in Kleidung, die gerade so eben ihren Reize bedeckt. Sie hat sich von einer Meerjungfrau Beine zaubern lassen und spricht die gemeine Sprache. Agloval ist vor fassungslosem Glück außer sich und geht vor allen Anwesenden vor Sh'eenaz auf die Knie. Sh'eenaz erwidert, für eine wahre Liebe muss man ein kleines Opfer bringen. Geralt, Rittersporn und Essi verlassen Bremervoord und reiten noch ein Stück gemeinsam bevor sich ihre Wege trennen. Die Stimmung zwischen Geralt und Essi ist gedrückt während Rittersporn versucht, durch endlose Erlebnisgeschichten, die erdrückende Stille zu brechen. Als Rittersporn die beiden allein lässt, weil er Holz sammeln will, spricht Essi Geralt nochmals auf das an, was keiner von ihnen beiden ausspricht, aber dennoch beide empfinden. Wieder schweigt Geralt, weicht ihren Blicken aus und gibt seinen Gefühlen keine Blöße. Es muss erst Rittersporn "ein Machtwort" sprechen und fordert die beiden auf, sich endlich auszusprechen und etwas mehr zuzulassen, sei es nur ein einziges Mal. Er lässt die beiden für den Rest des Tages allein und obwohl sich Geralt und Essi nie wieder sehen werden, trennen sich beide mit glücklicher Erleichterung tags darauf. Charaktere * Geralt von Riva * Rittersporn * Essi Daven * Fürst Agloval * Sh'eenaz * Zelest * Telerie Drouhard * Gaspard Drouhard * Dalia * Kapitän Mestvin * Akeretta * Veverka * Ys Krieger * Betrunkener Fährmann Erwähnte Charaktere: * Yennefer * König Ethain von Cidaris * Graf Budibog * Förster * Juan Pablo Vassermiller Adaptionen Von der Kurzgeschichte "Ein kleines Opfer" gibt es keine Adaptionen in der Wiedźmin Comic-Serie und der TV-Produktion The Hexer. Kategorie:Romane cs:Trošku se obětovat en:A Little Sacrifice fr:Une once d'abnégation it:Un Piccolo Sacrificio pl:Trochę poświęcenia pt-br:Um Pequeno Sacrifício ru:Немного жертвенности